


Captured Heart

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, ArthurMolly because they're adorable, F/M, Molly is a lady-in-waiting and she's the narrator, Sort Of, but there is royalty involved, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Molly Prewett's life as lady-in-waiting to Princess Narcissa is simple and predictable. But with the arrival of the princess's fiancé comes a manservant who just might sweep her off her feet. A royalty!AU of sorts.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Captured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit that historical accuracy is not a thing here. In fact, I don't even know what time period I was going for. So, you know...keep that in mind when reading.

Molly Prewett sat up and peered out of the castle window. As usual, she was awake before the break of dawn, and the world outside was shrouded in darkness.

"Time to start your day, Molly," she told herself firmly, though she felt a small twinge of sadness at having to leave her bed. After a moment, she stood and lit the sole lamp in her tiny room, bathing the stone walls with light.

Molly selected a simple linen dress from the heavy wooden chest at the foot of her bed and tugged it over her head with practiced ease. She then pulled a comb through her rumpled red locks, slipped into some tattered shoes, and quietly made her way out of the room.

Her first stop was the kitchens, for a quick bite to eat. Because she never knew when her next meal would be, she always tried to make time for breakfast.

Outside, it was starting to grow light, so she hurried up to the princess's room. Princess Narcissa would be awake soon, and Molly needed to be there to dress her and attend to her appearance.

Today was an especially important day for the princess. She was to meet her betrothed, Prince Lucius, and uphold a deal that had been made many years ago. Their union would bring peace to the kingdom.

A guard let Molly inside the princess's chamber just as she was beginning to stir. Molly sank into a curtsy as soon as Princess Narcissa's icy blue eyes fell on her. "Good morning, Your Highness."

"Indeed it is," Princess Narcissa said loftily. "Prince Lucius is due to arrive today, and I am certain that we will be very happy together."

"Yes, Your Highness," Molly said politely, scurrying forward to brush out the princess's blonde locks. "He'd be a fool not to fall in love with you at once."

Princess Narcissa sniffed. "Mother and Father would not betrothe me to a _fool_ , you silly girl."

"No, of course not, Princess," Molly said hastily. "I only meant—"

Princess Narcissa held up a hand, and Molly immediately ceased to speak. "You chatter too much. Less talking, more brushing."

"Yes, Your Highness."

...

Great fanfare accompanied Prince Lucius' arrival that afternoon. Half the kingdom turned up to watch his procession approach the castle gates. Molly peered through an upstairs window, catching glimpses of the prince, a red-haired man, and what appeared to be a cage containing several albino peacocks. She wondered if the birds were part of the dowry.

"Miss!" A guard appeared in the doorway—he sounded frantic. "Miss, the princess demands your presence downstairs at once!"

"Thank you, Caradoc," Molly said, rushing past him. She wasn't about to keep the princess waiting.

"There you are," Princess Narcissa said coolly as Molly gave her a quick curtsy. "You mustn't disappear like that."

"My apologies, Your Highness," Molly gasped, drawing in large lungfuls of air. The princess gave her a withering look and she immediately retreated to a spot just off to the side of Princess Narcissa's throne, where she could continue to catch her breath in peace.

All too soon, Prince Lucius was striding into the throne room. He was handsome, although rather haughtily so, if Molly was being honest. He had white-blond hair and a sharp, aristocratic nose. He was also quite thin, and his emerald robes clung to his form in a way that several women of the court seemed to be eyeing appreciatively.

Molly's eyes, however, had fallen on a lanky young man who was presumably the prince's manservant. He had red hair—just like her—and a kind smile. Molly didn't believe in love at first sight but she found herself wanting to know more about this man. As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long.

"You—boy," Prince Lucius barked, gesturing at the red-haired man. "Take the peacocks and feed them. I trust no one else."

"My lady-in-waiting would be well-suited to help," Princess Narcissa said smoothly, waving Molly forward. Molly opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again. After a hasty curtsy, she stumbled towards the prince's manservant and followed him to one of the castle's many gardens. He pulled the cage of squawking peacocks with some difficulty—clearly he was unused to more physical labor.

"Do you...require some assistance?" Molly offered.

The man's ears went red and he grunted, "No, miss. Thank you, miss."

"My name is Molly," she said boldly. "Might I ask yours?"

"Arthur," he said, so softly she almost missed it over the noise of the birds.

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur."

...

Molly didn't immediately notice Arthur smiling at her across the dining table. She had been busy fussing over the princess, but eventually she happened to look over and nearly dropped the stack of dishes she had been about to clear away. Her face went red and she bustled off without looking back.

As she made her way to the kitchens, Molly thought about the soft-spoken manservant. Though they had only just met, she felt drawn to him. They had spoken a little while tending to the peacocks, and Molly learned that Arthur came from a well-respected family. In exchange, she told him about her brothers, both of whom had died at war. He seemed intrigued by her as well, judging by all of his questions. Or perhaps he was just a curious fellow. Either way, Molly had thoroughly enjoyed talking with him, and wondered if she might be able to do so again soon.

She reached the kitchens and handed the dishes over to one of the servants there before making her way back to the dining hall. As she walked, she found herself compulsively neatening her dress and hair. She passed a mirror in one of the corridors and paused to double-check her appearance. Her hair looked a bit lanky, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Upon her return, Molly was informed that the prince and princess had retired to the gardens and did not wish to be disturbed. No doubt that was code for the prince's proposal, which was of course a mere formality. After curtsying, she looked to Arthur, who was likewise dismissed for the next few hours. He made a subtle gesture towards one of the hallways, and she followed after him moments later.

"Fair Molly," he greeted her, bowing slightly.

She giggled. "Arthur," she replied with a gracious dip of her head.

"I have not been able to stop thinking of you these many hours," he confessed shyly.

"And I you," she whispered back.

"Do you know somewhere we might be alone?" Arthur asked, blushing.

Molly nodded and began to walk off. After a quick internal battle, she took Arthur's hand. He stiffened slightly. "I'm not ill, you know," she teased gently. "You won't come down with anything just from holding my hand."

"I know, but it isn't proper—"

Molly pulled him into an alcove and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. His arms circled around her and he pressed her against the cold stone wall. Her heart was beating fast, but she wasn't sure if that was due to the fear of being caught or something else.

At last, Arthur drew away from her, an odd expression on his face. "I should go," was all he said.

Molly blinked. "But—"

"Goodnight, Molly." And with that, he was gone.

Molly stood there for some time, replaying the kiss in her head. Eventually, she went to the princess's chambers and tried to distract herself from her thoughts by tidying up the space.

...

Over the next few days, Arthur steadfastly avoided Molly. She was disappointed but ultimately unsurprised by this. Thankfully, she had plenty of wedding preparations to assist with and therefore could not dwell on her soured relationship with Prince Lucius' manservant. There were garments to wash and press, decorations to be hung, and, of course, a princess to attend to.

Princess Narcissa had grown, if that were possible, even more demanding. She made Molly tie her corsets tighter, and insisted that she brush and style her hair to her exact specifications, which grew more and more stringent with each passing day. It was tiring, but Molly threw herself into her tasks with vigor. It was better than thinking about Arthur all day.

Three days after they kissed, she ran into him as she walked around the lake bordering the nearby town. She had been sent to fetch, among other things, some ribbons to be woven into the princess's hair on the day of her nuptials, and had stopped to contemplate the ink-black depths of the water.

"Greetings," Arthur said shyly.

"Arthur!" Molly almost dropped her recent purchases right into the lake. "You gave me quite a fright."

"I'm sorry," he said, sending her a look so contrite that it was impossible to stay annoyed with him. "May I—may I assist you with those bags? They look heavy."

"No, no," Molly protested. "I assure you, they're not heavy at all."

"Please," Arthur said earnestly. "I want to do this for you. It's... it's the least I can do after avoiding you these past few days."

Molly found herself feeling surprised for the second time in as many minutes. She hadn't imagined he would acknowledge his behavior towards her, but he had. It just showed what a good man he was.

"Alright, then," she said at last. She passed him the bags, stuffed as they were with packages of ribbons and other items she had been tasked with picking up. His hand touched hers briefly and she fought the urge to gasp as a pleasant warmth spread through her. She cleared her throat. "We should be going."

Arthur agreed and together, the two made their way back to the castle, talking and laughing. Molly was amazed by how much more open Arthur seemed to be when he wasn't around others. She wasn't sure if it was merely a matter of him being shy, or if she somehow brought out a more talkative side of him, but she hoped it was the latter.

When they reached the castle's entrance hall, Molly stopped and turned to Arthur. "I can take those from here," she said, reaching for the bags in his arms.

Arthur quickly held them out of her reach. "A gentleman would carry them the full distance," he replied.

Molly put her hands on her hips. "Give them to me, Arthur. I am perfectly capable of carrying them myself!"

"I know that," he chuckled, "but it's about time you let someone else help you." His face and tone grew somber. "I've seen how much you do around here, Molly. It's incredible—no, _you're_ incredible."

Molly felt her cheeks grow warm. "Thank you," she murmured. "It's not often that anyone notices—"

Arthur cut her off with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I've noticed."

Molly nodded, suddenly unable to speak. She hadn't known Arthur long, but there was no denying that she felt something for him—something more than she should. "Arthur," she whispered, "what is this spell you have over me?"

For a moment, Arthur looked as though he had seen a ghost. His face went pale and he struggled to keep his hold on the many items in his arms. "What do you mean?" he said, his voice hoarse.

"Never mind," she said hastily, taking advantage of his shock and grabbing Princess Narcissa's shopping from him. "Thank you for your help."

And with that, she hurried off in search of the princess.

...

The next day was the wedding of Princess Narcissa and Prince Lucius. Molly rose several hours earlier than usual to pitch in with the cooking, then went off to prepare the princess for her big day. It took another couple of hours, but finally, Princess Narcissa gave her approval.

"The ribbons look lovely," she said, turning her head this way and that to view the silver ribbons threaded through her locks. "Now, my dress!"

Molly held an arm out to steady the princess as she stepped into the stunning white gown, then rushed to fasten it in the back. After standing back to evaluate the full effect of the dress and hair, she proclaimed, "You look splendid, Your Highness."

Princess Narcissa eyed herself critically in the mirror. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then we must get you to the chapel, Princess," Molly said, scooping up the train and moving towards the door. "The wedding cannot begin without you."

The pair made their way down a stone staircase that brought them to a room flanking the castle's chapel. Princess Narcissa was to wait there until it was time to make her grand entrance, and Molly was under strict orders not to leave her side. They hadn't been there more than a few minutes, however, when a knock sounded at the door.

Molly hurried over and cracked the door open slightly. "The Princess must not be seen," she hissed, then realized who she was talking to. " _Arthur_?"

He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, but he had never looked more handsome. His hair was combed back and his blue eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. "Good Lord. You look...you look beautiful, Molly." Then, as if remembering why he was there, he held out a bouquet of deep purple flowers. "For the bride."

"Oh, right, of course!" Molly said quickly, taking them from him. "Thank you." She would have liked to stay and talk to him, but that wasn't part of the plan, so she regretfully bid him goodbye.

She had barely closed the door again when Princess Narcissa remarked, "He seems quite taken with you."

Molly blushed and stared down at her plain pink dress. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Your Highness."

The princess arched a single blonde brow. "Anyone with eyes can see that boy is besotted with you. The question is, what do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing, Princess," Molly answered firmly. "He has made no attempt to win my heart and therefore, I shall do nothing."

Princess Narcissa gave her an appraising look. "I did not take you for the sort to sit idly by and wait for the man to make the first move."

Molly could scarcely believe her ears. It sounded as though the princess was encouraging her to defy cultural norms, which didn't seem fitting of a member of the royal court.

"You needn't look so surprised," Princess Narcissa sniffed. "I rather envy your freedom."

"Freedom?" Molly repeated, but there wasn't time to wait for an explanation as the music began to swell in the next room. "Oh, you must get into position, Your Highness, quickly!"

...

The wedding was finally over. Molly was looking forward to resuming her usual schedule, but first, there was a celebration to attend. The newlyweds and their distinguished guests were laughing and clinking goblets of wine together as Molly stood off to the side with a tiny plate of food.

"Enjoying the festivities?" a voice behind her asked. She turned to find Arthur standing there, eyeing her plate hungrily.

"They're not bad," she said lightly, "but I'm waiting for the dancing to begin. Bread?" She held her plate out to him, and he eagerly took a piece.

"Do you enjoy dancing, then?" he asked, nibbling on the proffered food.

Molly thought back to her conversation with Princess Narcissa. "Let's just say there's a certain fellow I'd like to dance with."

"I see," Arthur said. "Do I know him?"

"I suppose you probably do," Molly giggled. She glanced over at the princess and could have sworn she saw her give a small smile and nod. "He's sweet and charming and a tad shy...oh, and he works for Prince Lucius..."

Arthur smiled knowingly at her. "He sounds like a wonderful chap."

"He most certainly is," Molly said, nodding for emphasis.

The musicians played louder, a sure sign that it was time to dance. Arthur gestured to the hallway outside of the ballroom. "Would you care to dance with me, Molly Prewett?"

"It would be my pleasure, Arthur Weasley," Molly said, setting her now-empty plate down and following him. She put her hand in his and allowed him to whirl her around. They weren't exactly in rhythm with the music, but she didn't mind. All that mattered, in that moment, was the way the two of them moved together as one.

Molly had never felt so connected to someone before. It seemed that Arthur felt the same way, for he murmured, "Seamless. That's how I feel when I'm with you. I don't even know where I end and you begin." His words sent a shiver down her spine.

"I feel the same way," she said softly. "I know we've only known each other a short while, but I am hopelessly taken with you."

"And I you," he smiled. "I had hoped you reciprocated my feelings, but I couldn't be sure, even after you told me that I had some sort of power over you yesterday."

Molly leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Princess Narcissa would probably require her services before long, but for now, she was content to dance in Arthur's arms.


End file.
